Between the Incarnations
by josephthewriter
Summary: What happens between Link's incarnations? Who is the Fierce Deity? Who is Majora? Why is Ganondorf evil? These questions and more are answered in my Zelda theory fueled story. Rated T to be safe. WARNING: This story is very thought-provoking and philosophical, and will not have action at first.


Link was dead. He had lived a long life, but now, he was gone. The hero was dead, and it was time to re-incarnate...

* * *

A young man blinked, and slowly sat up, brushing his white hair out of his face. He wore nothing, save for a grey loin cloth and a long cap.

"Who am I?" He wondered aloud.

"You're my hero." A feminine voice whispered from behind him.

"I am?" The young man turned slowly, confused, but not afraid.

The beautiful young woman before him nodded with a smile. The boy looked around. He seemed to be in some kind of small cottage. The smell of the forest surrounded him. He could hear peaceful tunes of birds outside.

"I missed you..." The girl looked down sadly, her long, light hair concealing her expression.

"Who are you?" the young man asked, standing slowly.

"Your friend." She replied simply, looking up at him, teary-eyed.

The young man wasn't sure he believed that, but he went along with the girl's words.

"What are our names?" He asked.

"We have no real names, but you did give me one once..." The girl replied. "Hylia, that is what you call me."

The name sounded familiar to the young man, but he was unsure why.

"And what do you call me?" He asked.

Hylia smiled softly, "Brother."

The young man tilted his head, "I'm your brother?"

"No, silly." Hylia giggled, "But we've known each other since the beginning of our existence... so you could say we're twins."

The young man nodded, unsure of what was happening. He just stood with Hylia for a while, and then she spoke.

"You always try so hard to protect me, that you forget your duty."

"And what duty is that?" He questioned.

"Kindness." Hylia answered.

The young man had a confused expression. He did not understand.

"Walk with me?" Hylia asked informally.

The boy had nothing in his mind that would be a reason to do otherwise. So, he nodded, ready to follow the mysterious woman. Hylia took his arm, hugging it tightly, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The young man was unsure what to think, and simply complied, walking with her out of the cottage.

"Tell me, Brother, what do you remember?" Hylia asked, the cottage door creaking open without being touched.

"I don't remember anything from before... I don't even know who I am." The young man answered.

"Do you remember things that are to come?" Hylia pressed against him as they walked outside.

He raised an eyebrow, "How does one remember things that are yet to be?"

Hylia shook her head, "You really have forgotten?"

The young man nodded.

Hylia kissed his cheek, "You'll understand everything soon enough."

He sighed, wishing he had more information. Hylia, draped in soft white cloth, walked with him until they were suddenly walking in nothingness. The world had dissappeared, and there was simply darkness. The young man could no longer see Hylia, but felt her touch.

"We don't have an eternity, so we need to put you in the next body soon." Hylia mentioned almost randomly.

The young man was confused. He was terrified, but somehow, the young woman holding his arm kept him calm. His mind told him not to trust her, but on a deeper level, he knew her to be his friend.

In the darkness suddenly appeared a light. A single glowing triangle.

"Isn't the triforce beautiful?" Hylia let go of his arm, and the young man felt less safe.

"I suppose... but that isn't the triforce..." He was not sure how he knew that.

"Well, not your triforce." Hylia shrugged, "But the one you are familiar with is incomplete."

"Incomplete?" The young man mumbled.

Hylia nodded. In the soft glow of the triforce, she truly appeared to be a goddess.

"What is missing?" He asked, his eyes unable to stray from Hylia.

"The fourth piece." Hylia's sweet voice echoed in the darkness that surrounded them.

"So is that my duty, to find it?" The young man extrapolated.

Hylia shook her head, "You already found it, but you must release it."

"Release it from what?" He questioned her politely.

"In here." Hylia pointed to his chest, implying his heart.

"And here." She pointed to her own chest.

"... and everyone else's..." Hylia whispered solemnly.

The young man glanced at the glowing triangle, the central piece was now missing, leaving a block void between the other three golden triangles.

"There is no evil, Brother..." Hylia took his arm again, "Only a missing piece, only broken souls..."

"They have Power, Wisdom, and Courage, but they lack Kindness..." Hylia continued, "Do you understand?"

"We all have the triforce within us, but some people lack kindness." The young man spoke his understanding, and was pleased when Hylia nodded.

"We are all beautiful, but so many of us are broken, we cannot see it." Hylia began to cry, but wiped the tears away, and leaned against the young man again.

His grey cap swayed as they started walking again.

"We have much to see, Brother." Hylia mentioned, "Walk quickly."

* * *

~End of Chapter 1~


End file.
